Nothing on but the radio
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: Daniel likes it when Jack has nothing on but the radio...[Slash]


Title: Nothing on but the Radio

Genre: Stargate sg-1

Rating: R

Warnings: Slash, fluff, implications of homosexual sex...

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate, nor do I own the song (Nothing on but the radio – Gary Allan)

Summary: This is how Jack likes Daniel best...with nothing on but the radio.

A/N: Written for Melerune; my Jack.

----- ----- ------ ----- ----- ----- ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------- -------

-- _Sure do hope this is a long night,_

_Cause I've never felt one so right_

_Each look into your eyes I fall in,_

_A little more and more. –_

Jack stared at Daniel. He just wanted to take the younger man home (their home, not the one pretending to be Daniel's home), lead him upstairs, and ravish him speechless in the nice warm bed awaiting them.

To bad they were stuck in a debriefing.

"And I fully expect a report from each of you. SG-1, you have forty eight hours downtime. I expect you all back here promptly at 0600 Monday morning. Dismissed." Jack sighed, glad to finally get out of the debriefing, and caught Daniel's eye. Daniel nodded slightly, and Jack grinned, giving a cheery farewell to Sam and Teal'c before calling out to Daniel over his shoulder.

"Come on, Spacemonkey. We've got a long night of hockey before us." Daniel let out a groan, and Sam patted his shoulder, smiling apologetically at him., and Daniel sighed, smiling as Jack dragged him down the hall.

_Looks like we started us a fire,_

_Wrapped up in flames of desire, _

_With every touch their burning higher,_

_Two shadows dancing on the wall._ --

The entire drive home, Daniel was driving Jack wild.

"Daniel, if you expect to make it to the house alive, quit it. I can't concentrate when you do that." Daniel's hand was plucked off of Jacks' thigh, and the archeologist sighed, returning his gaze out the window. Jack's gaze flickered to the younger man, and he wet his lips.

"Aw, come on, Danny. I just don't want to crash into a tree or something. Then we'll never make it home. You know what your touches do to me..." Daniel smiled, and Jack sighed. They were almost home...

-- _With nothing on but the radio, _

_Feel the music playing soft and slow,_

_You and me and the lights down low, _

_With nothing on but the radio --_

Daniel switched on the radio that was , while Jack closed the door. Slowly stripping, Daniel beckoned for Jack to step forward, waiting until Jack was close enough to strip, then proceeded to do so.

"Come on Jack. I want nothing on but the radio."

-- _We'll fall asleep here in the moonlight,_

_In tangled sheets we'll be here all night,_

_And when we wake up in the morning,_

_We might stay like this all day. – _

Jack brought the blanket up around Daniel's chin, smiling softly as Daniel snuggled into his arms. The moon outside shone through the window, casting a soft glow on Daniel's face as he slept. Secretly, deep down, he hoped they could stay in bed all the next day; but he knew it probably wouldn't happen. Sometimes, Jack wondered who Daniel loved more; him or the rocks.

Chuckling softly at the thought of Daniel trying to seduce rocks the way Daniel had seduced Jack countless times, he kisses Daniel on the forehead and settled in to sleep.

_-- Two people meant to be together,_

_Two lovers dreaming of forever,_

_And it just keeps on getting better,_

_With every tender little kiss. --_

When Daniel woke up, it was to the smell of coffee and waffles. A smile lit his face as he sat up, blinking as he looked around for his glasses. Spotting them on the night table, he put them on, then stood up, stretching. Pulling on a pair of boxers, he headed downstairs.

"Morning sunshine." Jack stated, as Daniel entered the kitchen. Daniel let out a soft grunt, seating himself at the table as Jack set a plate of waffles before him. Kissing Daniel's forehead, Jack then placed down the cup of coffee, then sat down as well.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

-- _With nothing on but the radio, _

_Feel the music playing soft and slow,_

_You and me and the lights down low, _

_With nothing on but the radio --_

Daniel thought a moment, sipping his coffee happily as he cut his waffle with his fork. He looked at Jack, the man he loved, the man he wanted to be with forever, and thought about what he wanted to do.

_-- Two people meant to be together,_

_Two lovers dreaming of forever,_

_And it just keeps on getting better. --_

Jack watched as took a bite of his waffle, then as he stood up and made his way around the table. He looked up as Daniel leaned forward, brushing his mouth to Jack's ear, and smiled at Daniel's reply.

-- _With nothing on but the radio, _

_Feel the music playing soft and slow,_

_You and me and the lights down low, _

_With nothing on but the radio --_

"I want to just be with you. Just you, me, and nothing on but the radio."

-- _You and me and the lights down low, _

_With nothing on but the radio. –_

-------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

A/N: And on that note, listen to the song Half Life – Duncan Sheik while reading Jack/Daniel love. It's the best song of all times.


End file.
